Evil Custard Calls the Babies Stupid and Gets Grounded
This is a grounded video by Elephant012. Plot Azura had found 2 eggs that were created with the use of the Dragon Balls, so Sonic the Hedgehog has been given big news from his friends today about that. However, once Behania and Coffee are seen by The Save-Ums, The Babylon Rogues, Mammothmon, WereGarurumon, Parrotmon, and MetalGreymon, Evil Custard insults them by calling them stupid, making them cry as a result. Therefore, he gets grounded for googolplex years and beaten up by the King of the Monsters. Meanwhile, Azura sings her song to the Flowerpuffs which caused them to calm down. Cast TBA Transcript Prologue: Azura finds the 2 eggs *25, 2017 *see 2 eggs resting on a nest of leaves that were created from the Dragon Balls Part 1: Evil Custard calls Azura’s new children stupid *Tails: Hey Sonic, I've got big news for you! *Sonic: What is it? *Knuckles: Azura just had found 2 new eggs that were created with the use of the seven Dragon Balls! *Amy: So I expect you to be in your best behavior. *Sonic: Okay. *(Cut to: The hospital) *Babylon Rogues, Mammothmon, WereGarurumon, Parrotmon, and MetalGreymon are surrounding Azura while she's in her bed not feeling good *Jet: Hey Azura, do you think it's going to be a hawk that's going to hatch from those eggs? If yes, then they will help me get saving people from danger. *Wave: Quiet, Jet! I think that it should be a swallow. *Storm: Silence! I assume it's going to be an albatross. *Mammothmon: Shut up! It's going to be a mammoth as it could withstand the cold. *Parrotmon: Nope, it could be able to fly and eat fruit. *MetalGreymon: Seriously? It has to be a dinosaur because it can eat meat. *WereGarurumon: No way, it could hunt and howl at the full moon at night. *2 eggs hatch while the Babylon Rogues and Azura's Digimon were arguing about what's inside the eggs. It's not a Hawk, it's not a swallow, it's not a mammoth, it's not a parrot, it's not a dinosaur, it's not a wolf, or it's not an albatross *Azura: Huh? What's going on? *Jet: We saw these unknown creatures hatch from these eggs! *Azura: These creatures are called the Flowerpuffs. They're called Behania and Coffee. *Jet: Wow, Behania and Coffee are great names! *Tails: Sonic, look! It's Behania and Coffee! *Sonic: Whoa, the Flowerpuffs are so adorable! *(The Save-Ums appear) *Jazzi: It's a miracle. *Custard: They were cool. *Foo: They look cute. *Evil Custard: Ugh, these Flowerpuffs are so stupid. I wish everyone died in an explosion! *gets shocked except Evil Custard as the Dramatic Bert sound plays *Evil Custard: (in Eric’s voice) Uh-oh! *Flowerpuffs start crying loudly at the top of their lungs *Foo: (does a 2002-2003 Godzilla roar) (changes to Kidaroo’s voice) WHAT ON EARTH EVIL CUSTARD! HOW DARE YOU CALL THE FLOWERPUFFS STUPID?! *Jet: Now you messed up the celebration and disrespected the Circle of Life big time! Custard, kick your evil clone out of the Hospital! *Custard: You're on Jet the Hawk! *kicks his evil clone so hard it sent him flying out of the Hospital *Evil Custard: (in Goofy's voice) Yaah hoo hoo hoo hooey! *Jazzi: (on the phone) Hello, Roobear Koala! This is Jazzi calling! *to: Roobear Koala on the Koala Family's telephone *Roobear: What is it, Jazzi? *Jazzi: (over the phone) "You are not going to like this but, Evil Custard insulted the Flowerpuffs! *Roobear: "Ugh! I cannot believe this! That is so it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all! *back to Charlie and Lola's living room. Evil Custard went back downstairs *Jazzi: (on the phone) OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye! Evil Custard, (In Captain Brad's voice) get down here right now!! *Evil Custard: What is it? *Jazzi: Evil Custard, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP after we return from the police station! *to: A large 3 story South Korean police station. *Female South Korean Police Officer: Evil Custard, your behavior at the hospital today is very abysmal! You have called Minami Luna's newborn daughter stupid, yelling at the girls, calling them and her baby daughter bad names, using profanity and disrespected the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands at the same time and even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU HAVE SET THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME KILLING OVER 10 BILLION INNOCENT JAPANESE PEOPLE, 2 BILLION TAIWANESE PEOPLE AND 8 BILLION SOUTH KOREAN PEOPLE LIVING THERE AS WELL AS 900 MILLION WILDLIFE ANIMALS!!! AND FOR ALL OF THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE COMPLETELY BANNED FROM GOING TO FAST FOOD PLACES FOR A EXTREMELY VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! Part 2: The Visitors punish Evil Custard/Concussion time for Evil Custard! *Jazzi: Evil Custard, you have lots of visitors who are here to see you once and for all! *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. *Mimirin Midorihara: *Nyakkii Momoyama: *Mitsuo Kawashima: (Script in progress) *Tom Sawyer: *Becky Thatcher: *Amy Lawrence: (Script in progress) *Geon: This is what you will get for disrespecting the Circle of Life today! Now we're going to break your skull!! Prepare for some bleeding! *Woo: Prepare for some bleeding! *Astro Guy: Prepare for some bleeding! *Rocky: Prepare for some bleeding! *Poison Ghost: Prepare for some bleeding! *Beetle Mania: Prepare for some bleeding! *Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost and Beetle Mania: (together) AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!!!!! *see the TV static followed by a technical difficulties sign in negative color Part 3 Finale: Azura comforts the Flowerpuffs *is comforting the Behania and Coffee while they are crying *Azura: Calm down, Behania and Coffee, don't cry. It's okay now, that evil Save-Um is getting beaten up by the King of the Monsters so he won't be here from you two again. I will sing my song for both of you. *sings her song to Behania and Coffee *Azura: (in her game voice) You are the oceans Gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach, yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb. Category:The Save-Ums Get Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest videos Category:2017 videos Category:The Flowerpuffs show Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days Category:The Save Ums' ungrounded days